


Landslide

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, a lot of longing, unrequited mcreyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: “...I thought you were sick.”Ana rolls her eyes as the baby on her arms giggles, opening and closing her tiny fists. “Pregnancy is not a disease, Gabriel.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one of the first "long" fics I wrote, I've edited this story (the tags as well!) so feel free to re read the first chapters. I still need to fix some typos and grammar issues but hey, it's better than the first version, I promise.

Gabriel blinks several times, then shaking his head just to make sure his eyes aren’t fooling him.

 

“...I thought you were sick.”

 

Ana rolls her eyes as the baby on her arms giggles, opening and closing her tiny fists. “Pregnancy is not a disease, Gabriel.”

 

He hears a snort and turns to Jack, who is sitting behind him, doing his best to mask his laugh as coughing.

 

“Well, that explain your absence.” Jack points, resting his chin on his hand as he studies Ana's daughter.

 

It's been about half and a year since the last time they met, after Ana was assigned to a base away from home. The mission was classified, the place or activities she would realize, a top secret. Even Jack and Gabriel, who were close to Ana, knew little about it and barely managed to say goodbye to her, without a chance to proper talk and ask what was going on. They guessed Ana was taking a break from work, or maybe that she needed a proper treatment after the decompensation she had --nausea, headache, fatigue… once she fainted, something that freaked out the whole team, fearing she got a rare virus or something worse--. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Gabriel asks, lifting from his seat and taking a careful step towards the woman. Ana looks a bit tired, dark bags under her pretty eyes, hair tousled, lips chapped. Completely understandable after, well, giving birth. However, she got the same tough expression on her face. That soothes him: she's the strongest woman he knew, someone who could show compassion yet stay firm on her believes. Even Jack and himself looked up to her.

 

“Our superiors didn’t think it was a good idea to let our enemies know I was in such a vulnerable state.” Ana shrugs "I didn't want to compromise the team either."

 

”So you never went to Kauai?” Jack asks, arching his eyebrows.

 

“Who said I didn’t?” Ana wiggles her eyebrows, walking around the table where her friends were working. She leaves a bag over it and then proceeds to take a sit in one of the metallic chairs. “The point is, today I’m supposed to report and catch up with some work.” she boops her daughter nose "They missed the greatest sniper in the world."

 

Gabriel looks at the baby and then at the mother. “And do you think is a good idea to do it with a baby on your arms?”

 

“No.” Ana smiles, looking at Jack and then at Gabriel. “That’s why I’m here.”

 

It takes Gabriel several seconds to realize what she meant before he rises both of his hands, shaking his head slowly. “ _No._ ”

 

“You haven’t even give me a chance to speak!”

 

“I’m not babysitting your daugther.” Gabriel crossed his arms. “We got stuff to do here too.”

 

Ana clicks her tongue, rolling her eyes. “I know all you got is paperwork and a report about the last mission and after that you got the rest of the day free." she points out at the lack of the tactical gear and the slides Jack is working with "And I’m not saying _you_ will take care of my baby.”

 

“No?” Gabriel settled a hand over his chest, sighing with relief. “Good.”

 

“No." Ana eyes her other friend "Jack is going to help you.”

 

The idea of carelessly drinking coffee while his friends were discussing finally fires back as Jack chokes on his drink and ends up staining his shirt. Now it is time to Gabriel to let out a snort, except he does too little to hide it and openly laughs at him.

 

“-I beg your pardon?” He mumbles,tongue numb.

 

“You both have time and it would be better if you do it together. I mean, you wouldn’t leave Gabriel by himself with a helpless baby, would you?" Ana questions "The poor creature couln't be on such rough hands.”

 

“I _am_ still here?” Gabriel asks, pointing his own face. “And that won’t work, Jack is not falling for that.” he looks at his partner “Right, Jack?”

 

The blonde pales, imagining all the potential dangerous scenarios that would take place if Gabriel was left alone with a baby. He looks at the little girl, then at Gabriel --who rolls his eyes--.

 

“Ana..." Jack breaths, looking back at her "I didn’t know you could be _this_ manipulative.”

 

“My dear, I didn’t know it as well until I gave birth to a baby.” Ana stands up, walks towards Jack and rests a hand on his back. “I knew I could count on you.”

 

“Wait a minute, _I_ didn’t say yes.” Gabriel insists, taking a step back. “You can work with Jack, don’t make me a part of this.”

 

“Gabriel, I’ve never asked you a favor, can’t you do this for me? Just once?”

 

“You just said I’m dangerous, do you really want me to take care of you own baby?”

 

“I trust you and Jack with my life: Today and always.” Ana says, her words too heavy, making Gabriel’s stomach churn. “I know this isn’t the kind of thing you are used to but I’d really appreciate your help. Sam is currently out of the country, that’s why I had to ask you both.”

 

“Getting a woman pregnant and then leaving her on her own…” Jack mumbles, brows coming together “I never trust that man.” he adds, making the sniper laugh. It was a fact that both Jack and Gabriel weren’t fond to Ana’s partner, always throwing hard looks at him when he was around. Ana thought they were being overprotective, though both men insisted it wasn’t personal, they just didn’t think there was a man good enough to be her partner.

 

“He does help with the baby... when he is around.” The woman cradle the baby on her arms, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “But right now it’s just the two of us. Remember her existence is a secret, even to his family and mine. That's why I can't ask anyone to take care of her. And I don't want to leave her with some cold nurse.” Ana says and then looks at her friends, the people she trusts the most in the world. “Then, what do you say? Can I count on you?”

 

Jack looks at Gabriel, not wanting to push him to do something he was completely against to. He knows him too well and guesses it wouldn’t take too long for him to say yes, especially since, just as Ana said, it was the first favor she asked him.

 

Gabriel looks at the baby on Ana’s arms as she yaws, fistins her tiny hands. Ana wafts her daughter, lulling her with a soft voice, her lips curving up as she speaks. The edges of his lips twitch and he finds impossible to not smile with that scene.

 

Ana catches his eyes, the smile on his face widening as she notices Gabriel completely felt for it.

 

Gabriel fumes, clicking his tongue.

 

“Fine.”

* * *

 

After a short but detailed explanation of how to take care, feed and clean a baby, Ana says goodbye to her friends, leaving as fast as she appeared. As expected, the first thing that happens when Ana crosses the door and is no longer on the baby's range of vision, is that she starts to cry.

 

“Five minutes…” Gabriel says, holding a hand open, looking hopeless. “The peace didn’t even last five minutes.”

 

“I guess it’s normal, she was left alone with two strangers.” Jack explains, cradling the baby on his arms while Gabriel keeps rummaging on the maternity bag and pulling out a rattle. He shakes it in front the baby, too hard at the beginning but then realizing he needs to be gentle so the noise that comes from the toy is soothing. It takes a while before she finally calms down.

 

“Oh, it works.” Gabriel whistles low. “Let’s tuck her in so we can continue with that report.”

 

Jack carefully puts the baby on her pram --fearing she would wake up-- and lets out a sigh of relief once he is done.

 

“This… it’s not that hard.” Jack drops himself on the nearest chair. “We can do it.”

 

“I’m not sure…” Gabriel looks at the time.“It’s been just 15 minutes since Ana left.”

 

It would be a long, long day.

 

* * *

 

They can continue with the work for about an hour until the baby wakes up and starts crying again.

 

“Is this how she works?” Gabriel grumbles, clenching his hair “The only moment she is quiet is when she is asleep?”

 

“Maybe she is hungry.”

 

Gabriel runs a hand through his face and gets up to help with the bottle. He washes his hand and gets the stuff needed to prepare the formula, following Ana instruction of how much powder and water to use. Once he is done he hands the bottle to Jack so he can feed the baby.

 

“Did you make sure the water isn’t too hot?” Jack asks before taking the bottle, making Gabriel squint his eyes. He looks at the bottle and then back at him before bringing it to his moouth. “No, don’t take it directly from the bottle!” He warns when notices Gabriel’s intentions “You are supposed to sprinkle a few drops on your wrist!”

 

“Okay!” Gabriel does what Jack orders, making sure the formula isn’t too hot for the baby. “The temperature it’s fine.”

 

“Give me that.” Jack orders, taking the bottle from his hands and sitting back on his chair. To Gabriel’s surprise, the baby eagerly drinks from the bottle.

 

“Huh, you were right.” Gabriel laughs, scratching the back of his head “She was really hungry, should I get another bottle?”

 

“I think it will be fine with just one, she is so small." he mutters "I don’t need she needs another one yet.”

 

Afer feeding the baby, they put Fareeha on the carriage, noticing she bawls the moment Jack walks away. The blonde runs to the cradle and carries the baby on his arms, noticing she stops crying “What is going on?”

 

“I think she doesn’t want to be away from you.” Gabriel sneers, crossing his arms. “She got attached.”

 

Jack presses his lips on a thin line, going back to his sit with the baby on his arms. “Great.” The baby tries to talk, outstretching her arms, as if she was trying to reach Jack’s face with her tiny hands. Jack can’t help to smile, his expression softened despite the fatigue. They had been working with those reports for the last hours and having to take care of a baby as well was getting him twice as tired. he is used to hold guns, not babies. 

 

Of course Gabriel notices this, pulling a face. “Hey, I will finish the rest of this shit, why don’t you take a break?”

 

“Are you sure?” He arches an eyebrow “You don’t like paperwork at all.”

 

“I don’t but I can do it.” Gabriel nudges on his shoulder, not too hard since he was carrying a baby.

 

Gabriel gets back to work, which take him another couple of hours. By the time he is done, he lifts his gaze and finds Jack dozing off, the baby still on his arms. He stares at the image for maybe too long before bringing a blanket to keep them warm.

 

* * *

 

The moment Jack wakes up he does it due a mind whining and a bad smell lingering on the air.

 

“I think she needs a change of diapers.” He hears from the door, where a shirtless Gabriel with a towel around his neck, holding a couple of mugs.

 

“How long did I sleep?”

 

“Enough for me to finish the report, take a shower and make something hot for you.” He explains, leaving both mugs on the table. Now with his hands free he can finish drying off “We are running out of coffee so I brought chocolate.”

 

“No complains from me.” Jack stands on his feet and looks around for the bag. “Gabriel, I need a hand.”

 

Gabriel rushes to brings the bag to Jack and help him looking for a clean diaper, wipes and rash ointment. He is just about to turn around when he hears his partner clear his throat. “What?”

 

“You know... we have been with the baby for at least half of the day and you haven’t even touch her.”

 

Gabriel squints, then shrugs. “That’s because… you are so good at this I-”

 

“This is both our responsibility.” Jack insists, giving him a hard look. “You promised to Ana to help with the baby.”

 

“And I’ve been here with you!” Gabriel pats his own chest, his voice rising a bit too much and making the baby whine louder. “You see? Now she is crying, she hates me!”

 

“Just keep your voice _low_.” Jack mumbles, his frown deepening into a scowl. “You are going to do it.” The blonde brings the baby closer to Gabriel, who steps back. “Gabriel, hold the baby.”

 

“I just took a shower!” He insists, holding his hand on the air, backing off “Why do I have to--?”

 

“I’ll put the baby down if you don’t hold it.”

 

Gabriel gapes at his partner. “You wouldn’t--.”

 

“I _am_ putting down the baby.” Jack warns, actually lowering the baby until Gabriel gives up rushed to hold her. “See? It’s not that hard.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Gabriel pulls a face, the baby jerking uncomfortable on his arms.

 

To Jack’s surprise, Gabriel manages to clean the baby and change his diaper without making a fuss out of it, his expression barely changing. Once the baby is clean he tries to put it back on the cradle, making Fareeha whine again. “Okay! I won’t put you down!” he carries the baby and looks for Jack, who is going through the report he just finished. “Do you think we need to add something?”

 

Holding his chin, Jack nods before looking up at Gabriel. “No, it’s great.” The edges of his lips curve up. “Good job.”

 

“ _Fucking_ finally, we are free!” Gabriel holds the baby in the air and Fareeha laughs happily.

 

“Language.” Jack warns, typing a message before hitting send.

 

“Our boss is a dick~” Gabriel sings softly, swirling around the room. Jacks snorts at the image, feeling an urge to take a photo of Gabriel dancing around the office with a baby on his arms.

 

“She is much calmer when you got her on your arms.”

 

“That’s because it’s boring to stay still.” Gabriel explains, as if it was the most obvious thing on the world. He drops himself on the sofa, sitting the baby on his chest; his hand reaches one of the toys he pulled from the bag and shakes it in front of her. The baby does her best to try to grab the toy, squealing when she is near to catch it and growling when Gabriel pulls the toy away. “Pfff, you tried.”

 

Jack swallows past the lump on his throat and looks away. “You are quite good.”

 

“When I was a child my big sis had a baby, sometimes I had to take care of him, play around so it wouldn't distract her."

 

Jack blinks slowly, looking back at his friend, lips parting. “And you pulled that _I-haven't-hold-a-baby-in-my-life act_  in front of Ana?”

 

“The fact that I had to do it didn’t mean I enjoyed it.” he shows his tongue, then focusing his attention back to Fareeha, grabbing her tiny hands and moving them up and down. “But I had no choice, mom worked full time.”

 

Most of time it was Jack doing the talking, that’s why he knows too little about Gabriel’s background. The few times he addressed his family, the words “alcoholic father” and “absent mother” were throw in the air. That was enough for Jack to change the topic and completely avoid making personal questions. On the other hand, Gabriel knew a bit too much about Jack’s family. He met his parents once and even spent Christmas at his farm on Indiana.

 

“How is _mom?_ ”

 

Jack leans back on the chair, head henging between his shoulders. He rubbed the back of his neck, squeezing his eyes shut. “Just fine, I just got a message from her a couple of days ago.” He eyes at Gabriel and snorts when he notices Fareeha’s hands on his beard.

 

“Still insisting on making you go back?”

 

“No, she's already given up.” The blonde reach his cup of chocolate and took a sip, then licking his lips. He hums in pleasure, closing his eyes: it tastes good, so good. Just Gabriel could make the perfect chocolate.

 

“You know, I wonder what face she will make when she finds out Ana had a baby.”

 

“You don’t even need to tell me.” Jack laughs, picturing his mother reaction. Deep inside she expected Ana and Jack to get together at some point, due the close relationship they had. “She will get so mad at me for not asking her out. She _adores_ Ana.”

 

Gabriel boops Fareeha’s nose, making the baby squeal. The edges of his lips twitch at the sound. He is sudden hit by the imagine blonde children with bright blue eyes running across a sunflower’s field. “You can’t blame her, how long has she been expecting grandchildren?”

 

Now that is the kind of topic that put a sour expression on Jack’s face. His family expected him to take care of the farm and have a peaceful live, with a pretty wife and a lot of rambunctious children running around the fields of corn back at home.

 

But he wasn’t made for that kind of live, he always knew that.

 

“It would suit you.”

 

“It wouldn’t.” Jack cut quickly, unusually irritated. He didn’t want to hear that, not from gabriel. “This is the life I chose.”

 

“Don’t you like the idea of spending the rest of your days with a hot chick, making babies and taking care of them?”

 

“At this point I don’t see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone.” Jack pursed his lips, looking up, calculating. “Except you, of course.”

 

They have been friends since SEP and spend a ridiculous amount of time together. It was completely understandable that he felt comfortable, at _home_ , whenever Gabriel was around... that’s why the words have come out so naturally he doesn’t realizes what he says until he gets no answer.

 

Jack doesn’t even look up, but feels Gabriel’s piercing eyes on him.

 

Fareeha blinks, stopping the exploration of Gabriel’s beard to look at his face. Her eyes go wide open at the sight of a flushed Gabe, his face red as a lobster. She grabs then his face, feeling the skin warm under her touch, letting out a soft giggle.

 

“Here.” Jack squeals after a moment that felt like an eternity, the blood rushing to his cheeks when his voice comes out high pitched. “Here--" he tries again, calmer "Working, I mean. Working. With you.”

 

“Yeah, I--” Gabriel clears his throat, his face burning. “--so do I.” he adds lightly.

 

“Okay.” Jack hides his face behind the mug, blaming the steam for the heat on his face. “That’s good.”

 

Gabriel hides his face on Fareeha’s belly, making the baby giggle more. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

A disheveled Ana arrives the quarter pass by 8:00 pm, a bit more anxious than she would like to admit. Not like she doesn’t trust her friends, but she knew how hard could be to take care of a baby when you have no experience. It was hard, even for her; God knew she never considered becoming a mother. 

 

“Jack? Gabriel?” she turns on the lights when she enters the living room, holding her breath at the sight.

 

Toys tossed across the floor, the holoscreen on, playing a children’s movie, --featuring a octopus creature with a cute expression-- and a couple of empty bottles on the nearest table. Sitting on the sofa, an asleep Gabriel has Fareeha on the baby carrier while he rests his head on Jack’s shoulder. Dozing off, Jack holds a colorful toy on his hand, his head resting over Gabriel’s.

 

“Oh dear." A smile tugs from her lips. 

 

Years later, when Fareeha grows up hearing that story, she would proudly call the babysitting "Gabriel and Jack's first date".


	2. Chapter 2

The first person to greet him once he arrives the base after his very first official mission, is Jack. As expected from the strike commander. He is there on the entry, standing upright -- _chin up, chest out, shoulders back, stomach in_ \--; wearing that blue uniform that matches the color of his eyes. Neat and tidy, the face of Overwatch, the symbol of hope, the protector against the omnics.

 

Gabriel stands in front of him with a light slimp, a broken arm and a black eye, the taste of blood still fresh on his tongue. He manages to pull a smile, slightly tilting his head to the side, trying to look charming despite the brushes on his cheek and the broken lip. “ _Hey_.” He says softly, voice coming out deep and husky. He notices the way Jack grinds his teeth and takes a sharp breath through his nostrils, as if he was hard to see. Gabriel wants to laugh at his expression --if only his ribs didn’t hurt so much--. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

 

Jack parts his lips and then closes his mouth, ducking his head. He swallows past the lump on his throat and looks up, trying again. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

This time Gabriel does laughs, flinching with a prick of pain below the ribs. He hunches, holding his side and Jack rushes to hold him. “’m fine, ’m fine.”

 

“You don’t look fine.” Jack mutters, wrapping around his waist to help him to stand while  Gabriel puts his arm around his neck. “I wish I had gone.”

 

Furrowed brow, Gabriel gives a hard look to his partner. “Is that what you are going to say to me?” he shakes his head, as if he couldn’t believe it. “Come on, we have done this before; you know someday I’ll be coming back without an arm or leg.”

 

“Then I want to be there with you on the battlefield and lose the other.”

 

“Are you for real?!” Gabriel snorts, tightening his grip around Jack’s neck. “You idiot, I missed you _so_ fuckin’ much.”

 

“I missed you too.” Jack breathes on his ear.

 

He bites his bottom lip, looks away, the deep voice tingling on his skin. He missed Jack, he missed him so much.

 

“Gabriel!” Ana strides to her friends, visibly worried, holding her child on her arms. She looks up and down at him, stopping at the broken arm. “We need to take you to the medical bay now and fix that.” she looks around and calls one of the nurses “Can you even walk properly? Jack, why haven’t you ask for a wheelchair?”

 

“Calm your horses, Ana, I’m fine. Got this big guy to carry me on his arms if it's necessary.” Gabriel playfully rests his head on Jack’s shoulder, ignoring the way his friend tenses up “And you shouldn’t bring your three year old child here, she is going to get scared of all these dirty-ass men and blood-stained bodies.” he jokes, a smile pulling from his lips.

 

Ana pouts her lips, furrow deepen. “I wanted to make sure you were ok. And fareeha as well, right?” she asks, caressing her child’s cheek.

 

Fareeha blinks, her short black hair brushing her shoulders when she moves her head to look directly at Gabriel. It has been a couple of weeks since the last time they saw each other, just before Gabriel and his team left the base to King’s row. He guesses the child forgot about him, since she was still very young and the lack of contact would make hard for her to remember a face. It doesn’t surprise him that Fareeha stares blankly at him, curious, as if it was the first time they see each other.

 

Ana seems to notice this, eyes going from her daughter to her friend. “Once you take a shower I bet she will be all over you again.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Gabriel snickers, wiggling his fingers in the face of little girl. “Hello, _preciosa._ ”

 

A outstretched tiny hand grab his finger, squeezing tightly; Gabriel gapes at Fareeha’s blissful expression, slowly realizing she finally recognized him. “How?”

 

The answer is clear for Jack, who perfectly remembers sleepless nights after long missions, boring paperwork with short coffee breaks; Ana dozing off on the sofa while Gabriel cradled the baby on his arms, his deep and melodious voice filling the room when he thought no one was watching. Jack would observe the scene from the door, carrying a couple of mugs, mesmerized by the image.

 

“Smart kid.” Jack concludes as Fareeha giggles, her hand still clinging on Gabriel’s finger. Her mouth moves, two words coming out, barely understandable. Gabriel tilts his head, narrowing his eyes; he can’t understand. It’s arabic, one of the few languages he wasn’t good at.

 

“What did try to say?”

 

“ _Ahlaan wasahlaan._ ” Jack mouths, struggling with the smile on his lips. That’s it, that’s what he should have said “' _Welcome back?’_ ”  

Ana pecks her daughter’s head, making the girl giggle louder and look up at her with her big dark eyes. “I think she means welcome _home_.”

 

* * *

 

The first time he hears it, Gabriel breaks out into a cold sweat. It’s the kind of thing he doesn’t expect to hear soon --neither on the future--. It sounds as a threat, a declaration of war. He doesn’t want to hear it from someone he loves, even when it makes perfect sense.

 

“ _Papa!_ ” Fareeha repeats, her small hands clenching on the sheets of the bed as she tries to climb and fails. She looks up at Gabriel and extends her hands, opening and closing her small fists. “ _Papa!_ ”  

 

Luckily for him, he isn’t alone when it happens. The mother is there _-thank God_ \- and he turns to her, calling her name.

 

“Ana, help me.”

 

Leaving Gabriel’s medical record aside, Ana rushes to pick her daughter, ignoring the little girl’s wailing. “Oh dear, let’s leave Gabriel rest, okay?”

 

After returning from the last mission, Gabriel was given a couple of weeks to recover, something that Fareeha took advantage of. With any physical activity forgiven, he spent most of the time on the briefing room, leading the rest of his team while they continue their advances. Fareeha would be all over him, following the commander around as a baby duck. After the tud of Gabriel’s boots, you would hear Fareeha’s light steps. It was heartwarming, almost comical for certain members who couldn’t help to smile at the sight. Nobody would bring it up, though, fearing Gabriel’s reaction.

 

“ _Papa!_ ” Fareeha calls, her big bright eyes glistening with tears when she is taken away from Gabriel.

 

“Oh, for the love of-” Gabriel buries his face on his hands, feeling his skin burn “Just-- give me the child.”

 

Fareeha is allowed to cuddle on Gabriel’s chest, her tiny fist clenching on his clothes. " _Papa!_ "

 

“How are you feeling today?” Jack enters the room without knocking --as usual--, bumping into the scene, the word _‘papa’_ being the first thing his ears register. He pales, holds his breath, looks at Ana and then at Gabe, furrowed brow. “Why is Fareeha calling you dad?”   

 

“Well, she hasn’t seen her father on several months. And now all she does is spend time with Gabriel… I suppose she got confused.” Ana bends, resting her hands on her knees and lookind directly at Fareeha. “She isn’t daddy, sweetheart. He is Gabriel.”

 

Fareeha blinks, eyes shifting between her mother and Gabriel. “ _Papa!_ ”

 

“I hope no one hears that or--” Gabriel clicks his tongue, feeling a headache coming. “They will start gossiping around as old hags.”

 

“It could also offend her father.” Ana rubs her temples. “He already misses a lot and I bet he wouldn’t like to lose the dad’s tittle.”

 

“No.” Gabriel lifts a hand on the air, staring at the blank space. “You know what? It’s fine.” He duck his head, hand on his nape. Takes a deep breath and sighs loudly, arching his eyebrows. “She can call me that.”

 

The strike commander rolls his eyes, arms tangled over his chest. “Don’t use this an excuse to piss off Sam. It’s not funny.”

 

“What are you talking about? I have no idea what are you talking about.” Gabriel affectionately ruffles Fareeha’s head. “Or do you want to hurt this child’s feelings? Didn’t take for a cold ass motherf-.”

 

“Stop you two.” Ana gently thumps the back of his Gabriel’s head. “God knows I don’t wanna do the whole _‘are they dating?’_ thing again but, she is just a child, she will grow tired of it. So don’t get used to.”

 

Jack shuffles from one feet to another, perfectly remembering the _“are they dating?”_ thing. After spending so much time together, and being the only close female friend he got, the rumor of _‘morrison and amari are dating’_ started to run after a couple of missions where they were assigned together. Even Gabriel joked with it, asking ‘when is the wedding?’ Jack didn’t consider the situation funny, neither played around with the idea. The situation stopped when Ana introduced her partner to the team, after several weeks of dating.

 

Ana’s comm crackles, a robotic voice coming out. “ _Agent Amari, we require your assistance to run the tests._ ”

 

“I’m on my way, get my gear ready...” She answers baldly. "Well, it's about time to see if this works.” Ana gets closer to Gabriel and extends her hands to take her daughter. Fareeha puffs her cheeks, eyes watering. “Dear Good.”

 

“Just leave her with me, I can take care of her.” Gabriel offers.

 

“You don’t mind?”

 

Gabriel shrugs. “Not like I got another thing to do.”

 

“So sweet.” Ana retorts, mildly sardonic. She leans over and presses her lips against Fareeha’s head, mouthing something Gabriel completely understands. “I’ll be back later. If anything happens let me now.”

 

“Say bye to mom.” Gabriel croons as Ana rolls her eyes and turns around to leave the room. The door closes and his eyes shift to Jack “Don’t you have work to do?”

 

“Are you kicking me out?”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying.” On Gabriel’s lap, Fareeha plays with the tablet he got to read the reports and keep updated with the situation on the field during his medical checks. “It’s nice having you around, but I don’t want those old men giving you a hard time because of me.”

 

Jack takes a sit on the chair besides the bed “If I’m needed I’ll leave. Until then, can’t I stay with you?”

 

“Up to you, man.” Gabriel searches for a game on the tablet so the girl is distracted “Do you like this game with the birds, right? Let, _papa_ put it for you.”

 

Jack rests his chin on the palm of his hand, furrowed brow. “I’m serious, stop doing that.”

 

“Why does it bothers you so much?" he sputters "You heard Ana, she’s going to get tired of calling me dad any minute.” Gabriel combs the girl’s hair with his fingers, plays with the ornament around the short braid. “I wonder if she will grow her hair long like Ana’s.”

 

“They look alike, it would suit her.”

 

“Right?” Gabriel ruffles her hair “You will be a pretty girl when you grow up.”

 

 _Pretty._ The word resonates on Jack’s mind. It’s a word that doesn’t comes from Gabriel too often.  

 

A fleeting memory hits him: Christmas at home, the cold of the night making his hair stand on end, Gabriel standing next to him, nudging his side with his knuckles. _“So, tell me, Morrrison...”_ he slurs, head lolling from right to left, heavy lidded eyes, cheeks stained with red after drinking a bit too much _“Whats your type?”_

 

“Do you think Ana is pretty?”

 

A cartoon-like explosion sound comes from the tablet, bright red and yellow lights washing Fareeha’s face. Gabriel lifts his gaze, meeting Jack’s eyes. “What? Where did that come from?”

 

Jack bit his bottom lips, looking away. “Nothing, I just-”

 

“First of all, yes, I do.” Gabriel cuts, furrowed brow “Second, she is like a sister to me, do you have any idea of how weird is that you, who perfectly knows that, ask me that?” he scratches the back of his head, sighing through his nostrils “You idiot.”

 

“I apologize.” Jack blurts, resting his forearms on his knees  “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine, I deserve it, right?” he pulls a face, grabbing a bottle of water next to the bed “I mean, I gave you a hard time when all those rumors started running a couple of years ago.”

 

“I never understood why you believed them.” Jack confesses, a little resentful. He understood that strangers could misunderstand their relationship, but no Gabriel. They were a team, they knew each other more than anyone.

 

“Well, you both suddenly started to talk on my back, _Jackie_.” Gabriel spits, mildy sardonic, squeezing the plastic bottle on his hand. “And you never told me why.”

 

Jack stares at him, even when Gabriel isn’t looking back. He can’t bring himself to say another word. He excuses himself and leaves after a cold ‘see you later’ that Gabriel doesn’t bother to answer.

* * *

 

“Are you out of your mind?”

 

The biotic rifle isn’t heavy, which allowed the sniper to maneuver easily while shooting to moving targets. The prototype was an idea gestated by the own Ana; no one better than the most prolific sniper to make the final design.

 

“I talked without thinking.” Jack continues, watching Ana shoot at a particular fast target. “Nice shot.”

 

“You never told Gabriel why we used to stay until so late talking, of course he is going to misunderstand. So, at least don’t bring that up.” Ana reloads, aims and shoots “If he knew...”

 

“Ana...” he pleads, fisting his hands “Don’t you dare to tell him-”

 

“That you made me spend a whole night up to help you figure out what you feel for him?” Ana side eyes her friend “I bet he would be happy.”

 

Jack runs a hand over his face, a dark flush on his cheeks. That was the most embarrassing thing he has ever done. Not even during his adolescence he fell so hard for someone. That time he was desperate, confused, unable to tell what was happening to him. At the beginning he thought he was sick, just Ana could give a name to what he felt.

 

“You can’t be sure.”

 

“Call it female instinct.” Ana adds, pressing her lips on a thin line while she shoots to another target. Once she is done, she handles the riffle to Jack so he can give it a try. “I thought you would cry.”

 

“What?”

 

“That time.” Ana smiles, looking up at jack with fondness “You were shaken and wouldn’t let go my hand, asking with that trembling voice _‘What is happening to me?’_.” Ana snickers “It was adorable. I’ve never seen you so vulnerable.”

 

Jack purses his lips, feeling his face warm. “It’s not funny.”

 

“No, it’s significant.” Ana settles a hand on his shoulder “We can’t be sure about our future, Jack… we could have lost Gabriel after last mission.”

 

His eyes flinch. _Lost Gabriel._ It hurts to hear it, it physically hurts. He puts down the riffle and gives it back to Ana, eyes still on the target. “Don’t even say it.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Ana grabs the riffle and hangs it over her shoulder, patting her own chest “Tell him what you feel for him. Tell him what you told to me that night.”

 

“And what if I lose him?” Jack mumbles “I want to be with him, even as a friend, I just want to be with him. Can’t you understand that?”

 

The conversation is interrupted by one of the engineers from the research team, asking Ana to take a look of the results after using the riffle.

 

“At least think about it, okay?” Ana asks jack, taking his hand and squeezing. “Please?”

 

Jack barely looks at her, squeezing back. “...I will.”

 

They completely miss Gabriel on one of the roofs inside the training facilities, watching the two of them hold hands before letting go.

 

“I think mom is busy.” Gabriel says to Fareeha, eyes fixed on Jack. He couldn’t hear a word of what they were talking, but Jack’s concerned face speaks more than his words have done on the last years.

 

He wishes Jack trusts on him as much as he trusts on Ana.

 

* * *

 

Gibraltar’s watchpoint becomes significantly more lively when Reinhard Wilhelm arrives: a big man with a big voice that echoes on the walls; lieutenant in the crusaders and an ally against the omnics who became part of the original strike team. The quiet nights at the watchpoint wouldn’t last, specially during supper, where Reinhard amuses the rest of the team with heroic tales from his old days. Gabriel welcomes the noise, especially when he isn’t able to be on supper as much as before due his own responsibilities as commander of Overwatch's brand new division: Blackwatch.

 

Reinhard isn’t afraid to speak his mind when needed, and aside from being Overwatch’s biggest supporter, he could be his harshest critic during Gabriel’s absence. Jack is thankful for his presence, just as the rest of the team. However, there is someone who seems especially delighted by his presence.

 

“You better stop filling my child’s head with your tales!” Ana warns, fixing her black long hair behind her shoulders, grinning as reinhard pulls a face.

 

“Tales? These are _real_ stories!” he roars, settling a big hand over Fareeha’s head, making the ten year old child giggle. “Your kid will become a heroin just like you!”

 

“Just like _mama_!” Fareeha makes a military salute, making the woman let out a belly laugh. She sits next to her mother, between Reinhard and her, by her own petition. She finds entertaining to listen to his stories and Reinhard is more than pleased with someone who is willing to listen to him. The scene is too familiar for Gabriel not to raise his eyebrows and exchange glances with Jack, who sits next to him, both of them silently studying the whole interaction.

 

_“Do you think what I’m thinking?”_

 

Jack takes a bite of his steak, then sips water from his cup, eyes looming over Reinhard as he friendly nudges Ana on the shoulder. _War buddies_.

 

_“Maybe.”_

* * *

 

As Fareeha grows, it also does her interest on becoming part of the organization. She could spend entire afternoons watching the members train, specially Gabriel. He was her favorite. Fareeha would make him company while he lifted weight or practiced his aim at the shooting range, eventually asking when was she going to get her own training menu. Gabriel laughs every time she comes around with a similar idea, insisting she is still too young to even think about those things.

 

“My guns are heavier than you, kid.”

 

“They are not!”

 

“Yes, they are.”

 

“They are not!” Fareeha outstretches her little hands “Please, let me try!”

 

A bit reluctant, Gabriel hands his gun to Fareeha, who wraps her little arms around it but ends up dropping it on the floor with a thud. She apologizes, pretty almond eyes watering, and it takes a while for Gabriel to calm her down, encouraging her to try again in the future.

 

Later that night, when he meets Jack on his office, Gabriel casually tells him what happened. Jack then thumps the back of his head hard enough to make him curse under his breath.

 

“—the heck is wrong with you?!”

 

“Are you stupid?!” Jack asks, rubbing his temples, a hand on his waist “Do not hand your gun to a child!” he mutters, pressing a finger on Gabriel’s chest.

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, shoving his hands on his pockets, shifting his weight from one leg to another “It’s unloaded...”

 

“That’s not the point!” Jack hisses, looking over Gabriel’s shoulder just to make sure there was no one on the hallway. He closes the door just in case and gets back to his seat “What if Ana finds out?”

 

After Reinhard’s arrival and with Fareeha becoming more and more interested on joining Overwatch, Ana made clear for the team she had no interesting on making her child part of the organization. She wanted a better future for her daughter, one away from wars and blood, and everyone —even Reinhard— respected that.

 

Everyone except Gabriel of course, who secretly allows Fareeha to make him company during his training session, at least the one that took place on the main facilities and that didn’t involve any dangerous activity.

 

“As if I’m the only one who supports Fareeha.” Gabriel crosses his arms “When Reinhard arrived he was the one filling the kid’s head with stories.”

 

“Okay, but he doesn’t anymore.”

 

“Oh, _we_ know why he doesn’t do it anymore.” Gabriel wiggle his eyebrows and Jack gives him a confused look, then rolling his eyes “What do you think of that?”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Reinhardt and Ana.” Gabriel sits in front of Jack, throwing a leg over his knee “What do you think of those two together?”

 

“He is a formidable soldier.” Jack shrugs, pursing his lips “A great acquisition to our team,” he looks around, then back to Gabriel, who gives him a tired look “who is obviously fond to Ana. Yes, I noticed. What do you want me to say? If I approved him? That’s up to Ana.”

 

“Well, she seems fond to him.” Gabriel cuts, looking up at the ceiling, pursing his lips “He is a good guy, a bit annoying, but a good guy. And she is a woman, she has her needs. I mean, I wonder how long has been since she—”

 

“Shut up, you idiot.” Jack groans, cheeks stained with red.

 

Gabriel closes his mouth, furrowed brow, a smiling pulling from his lips. “How long has been since she felt that way about a man”? he continues, making Jack look away “What were you thinking I was going to say?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“ _Sure_.” Gabriel sneers “Yeah, it probably been a while since she slept with someone.”

 

“Gabriel.” Jack hides his face on his hands “Can you _not_?”

 

“What? We are adults.” Gabriel grins, tilting his head, trying to meet Jack’s eyes “We don’t really have these conversations anymore, right? Since SEP.”

 

Gabriel clearly remembers his old room, the bunk bed with gray ugly sheets, the annoying buzz of the fluorescent lights over their head, the old rock tunes they played during sleepless nights. He remembers hiding under the sheets with Jack, and couple of bottles of vodka they managed to sneak into their room. He recalls Jack’s flushed face after he gulped half of the bottle in one go, his husky voice, the way he moved his hands when he spoke, mimicking the things he _liked_ —and for a boy who grew up on a farm, Jack liked _a lot_ of things—.

 

They talked a lot during those nights, openly and freely. If it wasn’t for those nights, Gabriel would still believe Jack was virgin.

 

Jack leans back on his comfy seat, looking genuinely tired, dark bags under his eyes and everything. Gabriel almost regrets being on his office when he probably wanted nothing than hit the bed. “We all used to talk more about sex when we were younger.”

 

“We aren’t that old, Jackie.” Gabriel insists.

 

“No, but I’m tired.” he confesses, heavy lidded eyes looking at Gabriel “I need vacations.”

 

“Really? To do what?” Gabriel asks, genuinely curious. He clearly remembers Jack confessing he had no plans on getting married, either having children. That wasn’t the future he expected.

 

“I don’t know?” he tangle his arms, pondering the possibilities, as if there were many “Be with you?”

 

Gabriel stares at the empty space, trying to remember if there was any alcohol that night during supper and if Jack had a cup.

 

_No, there wasn't._

 

And Jack had water.

 

Gabriel points at his own face, frown deepening, gaping “With me?”

 

“Of course. I already told you, didn’t I?” Jack slurs, a smile pulling from his lips “I’m sticking with you. I’m your commander.”

 

“You won’t be my commander anymore if you retire.” Gabriel counters, regretting immediately. He made it sound as if he didn’t agree with Jack, as if he wanted a different future from the one Jack pictured. One with him.

 

And he wanted nothing more than whatever the hell Jack wanted.     

 

Blue eyes look at him under blonde eyelashes, a smile plastered on those familiar features he knows so well. Sometimes he catches himself staring for too long at that face, imagining how he would look five, ten, twenty years later.  

 

“We will work a plan out.”

* * *

 

Fareeha is allowed to practice martial arts, and quickly becomes fond to _aikido_ and _karate_. As long as it keeps it away from guns, Ana encourages her to keep training her body. She wanted her daughter to be strong, to be able to protect herself at least.

 

Sometimes she would randomly challenge Gabriel, claiming she is ready to take him down anytime. Gabriel agrees everytime, quickly taking her little friend down and encouraging her to keep practicing. However, aside from martial arts, Ana suggests Fareeha should have another healthy hobby.

 

“Dancing?” Fareeha wrinkles her nose “That sounds boring...”

 

“Give it a try.” Ana insists, looking over her shoulder “Reinhard here could teach you.”

 

“Do you know how to dance?” Gabriel asks as he steps in the training room, accompanied by Jack.   

 

“Of course! I’m a knight!” Rein booms, pounding his chest. He politely bows to Ana, and adds: “It would be my pleasure to be your lovely daughter's teacher.”

 

Gabriel blinks slowly, pointing a finger to Reinhardt. “Do you know how to _dance_?” he insists, before getting nudged on the stomach. “Ouch! What did I do now?”

 

“Speak.” Jack glares at Gabriel before looking back at Reinhard, who offers a hand to Ana, asking her to dance with him. Mild amused by the proposition, Ana accepts, claiming that it would be her honor to be Reinhard’s partner. “This is going to be interesting.”

 

“You mean hilarious.”

 

They ask Athena to play some music; a classic, Reinhard specifies. Jack quickly recognizes ‘the blue danube’. Despite his size, Reinhardt slendery holds Ana’s waist with a hand and holds her hand with the other. “First, the box step. Take a look at our feet. One, two, three; one, two three.” he starts moving: forwards, side and closes his feet; then backwards, side, closes his feet. The picture should be comical due the size difference, but Reinhard is, indeed, good at dancing, enough to keep Jack and Gabriel mesmerized.

 

“Well, look at that.” Gabriel wraps an arm around Jack’s neck “He is pretty good, huh?”  

 

“He is.” Jack admits “What do you think Fareeha?”

 

“It looks embarrassing.” She holds her face, face burning as she looks her mother dance “Why do I have to learn?” she plucks her lips.

 

“Someday, kiddo, you might want to slow dance with someone.” Gabriel assures her, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder “Better to learn now.”

 

Fareeha looks up at Gabriel, mouth open. “Do you have one, Gabe?”

 

Gabriel frows “Have what?”

 

“Someone you want to slow dance with?”

 

Gabriel watches Reinhardt and Ana sweep over the floor, spin around and burst out laughing midverse, probably forgetting there was people watching them, trapped in their own little world. “Of course I do.”

 

“You do?” Jack inquiries.

 

“Of course.” he lets go Jack and offers a hand to Fareeha. “Would you do me the honor of being my partner, little lady?”

 

Fareeha snickers, covering her mouth before accepting Gabriel’s hand. He carries the girl on his arms, holding her hand and spinning her around the floor; the image make Ana laugh, Reinhardt scoffs and Jack’s stomach flip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter as @possssum


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel has always been too kind for his own good despite what the world dared to say about him; it was in his very nature to lend a helping hand as much as he could, despite the circumstances. However, he has the bad habit of picking the wrong side.

 

“What are you doing?” Jack asks, staring at the young man sitting on the chair in front of his desk. He looks battered, dark bags under his almonds eye, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. There is a soaked red scarf around his neck, worn out, like an old token he refuses to take off. However, the shirt he wears looks brand new, big though, definitely not his.

 

“Brought a prospect” Gabriel settles a big hand over the guy’s shoulder. “His name is Jesse Mccree. I found him on Route 66 after last night’s raid. ”

 

“What?” his eyebrows came together, hands pressed against the table as he rises from his seat. No one is left behind after Gabriel’s raids, civils were evacuated and the rest should be...  “You brought a Deadlock guy?”

 

“Kind of.” Gabriel fixes the hat over his head, getting a groan from the guy. “His situation is a bit complicated; he was on the business, not out of choice, so I gave him the chance to join us instead of spending a time in jail.”

 

Jack blinks, slowly processing what Gabriel was implying.

 

“Do you want to put a Deadlock’s member on our lines?” Jack rubs his temples “First of all, what is wrong with you?”

 

“Jack, trust me on this.” Gabriel holds a hand in front of him “He’s got talent; this brat almost got rid of my entire team just by himself. We haven't had a good sniper since Ana and I really need one on blackwatch. Besides, he is smart enough to realize the consequences of betraying us.” Gabriel adds, squeezing the guy’s shoulders. “Right, Jesse?”

 

Jesse looks stiffs on his seat, arms tangled across his chest, looking uncomfortable enough for Jack to suspect that he wasn’t used to people calling him on his first name, neither to touching him so casually as Gabriel did.

 

Jack wasn't comfortable either.

 

“He looks too young.” the strike commander starts “I don't think it’s a go--”

 

“I’m eighteen.” Jesse cuts, his voice tired but firm. He looks up at Jack with darkened almond eyes, eyelids heavy. “‘m not a brat.”

 

“Eighteen, huh?” Gabriel sputters “Funny thing, your register says seventeen.”

  


“It’s the fuckin’ same.” Jesse spits, looking away. “I ain’t a kid, no need to worry about me, old man.”

 

Gabriel sneers, smacking his back with an open palm. “You’re funny. I bet we are going to have fun together.”

 

* * *

 

Jesse Mccree does have a good eye and a goddamn good aim. He stands up on Overwatch lines, being the youngest of all, a promising agent... and the most cynical. It’s obvious for the team that he doesn't want to be a part of any of this, yet Gabriel feels very optimistic. He encourages the kid to keep training to get better, even bothers to ask Ana to give him a few pointers, as a fellow sniper. Jesse brushes him off, insists he doesn't need it.

 

Sometimes Jack would spot him talking or playing with Fareeha, openly skipping his training.

“When will you admit he isn't made for this?” Jack asks once when they are alone.

 

It’s past midnight and, as usual, he is craving for a coffee, which leads to a random encounter with Gabriel on the main kitchen. They’ve both spent sleepless nights since SEP, trying to fill his stomach, hungry all the time due the metabolic changes on their bodies.

 

Gabriel blows the steam from his cup, lips curving up. “Come with me.”

 

Jack follows Gabriel across the watchpoint, passing by quiet corridors with only the hum of the engine as the background noise. The watchpoint feels cold, but familiar; the only home left for them. After a moment they arrive to the main training room. Once they enter, Jack realizes the lights are on and the control panel is working. Gabriel approaches the panel and activates one of the cameras, zooming into the field, a familiar figure appearing on the screen: one with the tactical gear on and a brimmed hat over his head.

 

Jesse.

 

Jack gapes “What is he doing here?”

 

“Training. This is the time he usually trains.” Gabriel settle his cup on the panel, careful not to spill its content. “It's been only five months, Jack. He still feels like he doesn't belong here.” he explains “I dragged him to a place where people aren't trying to kill him, forcing him to lower his defenses.” he huffs “Wouldn’t you feel distressed? Wouldn’t you avoid the people who hunt you down during your childhood? People like us got his parent's blood on our hands, can you blame him for not trusting us?.”

 

Jesse cocks the gun and takes down a line of moving targets with an expert marksmanship, leaving a trace of smoke on the air. Jack presses his lips together, lowkey surprised by the ability of Gabriel’s protege. He knew he was good, yet it’s the first time he sees him in action.

 

It would take a couple of extra months before Jesse is approved for active duty, something that was entirely up to Jack.

 

He suspects that’s the reason Gabriel is showing him this.

 

“No, I can't.” Jack blows, shakes his head “Make sure he assists to tactical training from now and on. It doesn’t matter how good he is if you can’t make him work with the team.” he side eyes Gabriel “And he better is ready for the next mission.”

 

Gabriel smiles and reaches the panel in front of him, turning on the audio.

 

“You got work to do early so it’s time to go to sleep.”

 

The voice startles Jesse, who drops his arm, looks around, eyes meeting Gabriel’s.

 

There is something on his face, something Jack can’t completely point out in that moment and would only able to do it much, much later. The way his tired eyes light out, the edges of his lips twitch, shoulders relax when he sees Gabriel: from a bristly predator to a meek feline.

 

He fixes his hat, head slightly tilted to the side, licking his lips. “Are you spying’ on me again, old man? What a pervert.”

 

Gabriel leans against the panel, grinning, half lidded eyes fixed on the kid. “It’s not spying if I let you know I’m here.”

* * *

 

When Fareeha asks Jack about flowers, he wonders just how fast she is growing up.

 

“What?” he lifts his face from the documents he reviews, finding Fareeha standing in the middle of his office, arms behind her body. At twelve years old, Fareeha grows up to look more alike to her mother; the same dark eyes, thin lips and black hair. And it’s not only her looks, but her stance (lifting her chin, shoulders back). Just like a soldier, like her mother.

 

“What kind of flowers should I give to someone?” she repeats, a light blush on her cheeks “Someone I like.”

 

Jack squints his eyes. “What do you mean with like?”

 

“Uncle Jack!” Ana rolls her eyes, rubs a hand over her face “Please, answer the question!”

 

He snorts, presses his knuckles against his mouth. “I’m sorry. It’s just weird to hear you talk about flower.” he rests his cheek on his hand “I remember once Ana tried to teach you to make a flower crown and you refuse to learn.”

 

“It’s because I don’t like them, these aren’t for me.” Fareeha fixes a lock of hair behind her ear, looking away shyly “They are for another person, so...”

 

Jack tries to remember the last time he gave flowers to someone. A girlfriend back on Indiana, his mother on her birthday, her grandma when they visited her grave. Roses, sunflowers, tulips. Flowers were up to the occasion, to the person. He always gave flowers to show affection.

 

“Do you want to tell me who?”

 

The girl pulls a face. “I don’t want to.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jack nods “I think you should pick flowers depending on how they make you feel. Symbolism helps to deliver a message when we can’t do it with words.”

 

Fareeha steps backwards, scratching her nape, ducking her head. “My heart pounds hard when I see them. Like, really, really, hard.” one of her small hands clench on her shirt “And I smile a lot around then, they make me very happy.”

 

A smile pulls from the corner of his mouth. “I see.” Jack scratches his chin, looks up. “Try wildflowers.”

 

Fareeha claps her hands together. “Oh, those are cute!” Fareeha smiles “I’m gonna get them right away!” the girl turns around and strides away, stopping in the door as if she forgot something. She turns around and runs to Jack, wraps her arms around him on a tight hug. “Thank you!”

 

Jack hugs the girl back. “You are welcome.”

 

* * *

 

“Flowers?” Gabriel lets out a whistle, arms bending across his chest, getting comfortable on the chair “She’s growing up so fast… remember when she used to call me _papa_? Now she call me old man.” Gabriel groans, swinging his feet over the desk “Jesse is such a bad influence.”

 

Jack rolls his eyes. “Focus, Gabriel.” he pushes his feet off, making his friend let out an exasperated sigh “I wonder who is she talking about.”

 

“That’s a good question, it’s not like she got a lot of options.” Gabriel pulls off his beanie, scratching his head as he watches Jack moving from one side to another. “She is the youngest here.”

 

“The others are Angela and--” Jack quiets, eyes widening as a memory hits him: Jesse taking off his hat, taking a bow and offering a hand to fareeha, who snickers, accepting his hand. She looked genuinely happy with having someone around her age there.

 

Maybe too happy.

 

“Is that kid?”

 

“What?” Gabe snorts “You mean Jesse? Are you serious, Jack?” he squeezes the beanie between his hands “Well, even if he were the one, he isn’t like that.”

 

Gabriel has always had a particular way of looking at Jesse. He loved to mess with the kid, joke around, tease as much as he could. Jesse responds, all grins and heavy lidded eyes, playfully shoving a fist on his shoulder, allowing Gabriel to wrap an arm around his neck to whisper something on his ear. Jack noticed how they grew significatively closer as the months went by, after spending more time working as a team; Jesse had to trust his life to Gabriel on the battlefield, friendship blooming between those two. It’s natural: that’s how Jack and Gabriel became closer as well.

 

But now Jack spends more time at the watchpoint, behind a desk. He left the battlefield behind and his old dirty uniform to walk down red carpets and standing on podiums dressed on his bright blue coat. He tastes champagne instead of blood on his mouth, have people smiling at him instead of guns pointed at his head. Isn’t glory what they all look after? He isn’t sure anymore. The one thing he knows for sure is he misses it.

 

He misses _him_ , he misses them _together_.

  

“Reyes.”

 

The voice comes to him before the knock of the door. Jack then realizes there wouldn’t a warning knock at all. Because Jesse always entered Gabriel’s office without knocking and Gabriel didn’t mind at all.

 

A whole year and that hasn't change at all.  

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Ain’t you ready?” Jesse shifts the weight from one foot to another, resting a hand on his hip, furrowed brow “You promised to help me with that goddamn lesson.”

 

“Sorry, kid, I forgot.” Gabriel closes the slides on his desk and puts his beanie on. “Is Fareeha watching today?”

 

“Yeah, she insisted.” Jesse shrugs, then realizing Jack was there as well. His posture changes, standing straight, no more hunched, chest out as he makes a military salute. “Commander.”

 

Jack salutes back, trying to play along. He knew that forced courtesy was meant to be mockery. Jesse didn’t respect a single person on that place --except, maybe, Ana--. But he liked Gabriel, enough for constantly look for him around the base. 

 

And Gabriel didn’t seem to bother to have the kid around all the time.  

* * *

 

Jack is used to longing: for his old life, the adrenaline running through my veins, the weight on a gun on his hands; he also longs for Gabriel, his presence, to stand next to him like when they tried to stop the world to crumble down.

 

Right now he still longs; this time, for good news.

 

Everytime Gabriel leaves on a mission Jack is left with a bitter taste on his mouth. God knows how hard is for Gabriel to follow a plan, it has always been Jack the one encouraging him to follow the rules. They needed each other, but at his position he is unable to go with him. Right now Jack belongs to a world of boring meetings, cover in magazines and a bright blue uniform while Gabriel belongs to a team of stealthy uniformed, dirty field-work and a pushy subortinated. 

 

However he can’t say he completely dislikes his actual rank; that’s the only way he can have Gabriel: as his subordinate, as his soldier. Even if that mean having him away every now and then, even if sometimes, there is the risk of losing him.

 

And that’s how he spends his days on a cold office, with the humming of the engine soothing his distressed heart as he goes through paperwork, waiting for the comm to go off.

 

It’s after the fifteenth day --of a mission meant to last a week-- he finally get some news. They come from a shaken Jesse, who barely knows how to deliver a message, still unaware of the technology at his hands. His voice comes out hoarse, as if talking was painful.

 

“We’re alive.” he breathes.

 

That’s all that comes, and it takes another three days for Jack to be able to talk to Gabriel.

* * *

 

The med bay is a place Jack rarely visits if it isn’t to check on someone. It’s not like he hate it, he rather visit a patient than putting flags over coffins.

 

“He’s definitely getting better and will wake up on any minute.” Angela explains, her voice soft as she speaks to her commander. She was a promising intern, eager to learn, trying to get better to save as many lives as possible. Jack feels calmer after speaking with her, who encourages him to rest after spending several hours next to Gabriel’s bed. “But I would like to check on him the following days. However, he might wake up on any minute.”

 

“Thank you, Angela.” Jack presses his lips together, then tearing his eyes apart from an unconscious Gabriel to look at the person on the other bed “How is the other patient?”

 

“’m fine, commander.” Jesse huffs, looking far from fine; pale, hollow-eyed, got a splint on his left hand “Thanks for patching me up, doc.”

 

Angela smiles “You are significantly better compared to the commander.”

 

“Well, that’s because he got on the way.” Jesse ducks his head, rubbing his nape, embarassed “The old man saved my ass… again”

 

The fondness on Jesse’s voice when he calls Gabriel’s name makes Jack flinch and feel uncomfortable enough to take Angela’s advice and finally go to rest, maybe take a shower. He might come back later, when jesse isn’t around, when he can hold Gabriel’s hand without the kid looking at them.

 

Before leaving, he spots colorful flowers on a vase: wildflowers. He asks Angela about them and she said they were a present for her.  

* * *

 

“Reyes, I ain’t doing this. I have no idea what am I s’posse to write on this part!” Jesse warns as he steps inside Gabriel’s office, scratching the back of his head “Reyes?” he lifts his eyes from his report and any spare word dies on his mouth when he finds his commander dozing off on his seat, arms tangled, legs over the desk.

 

His ams fall both sides of his body as he sighs heavily.

 

“Seriously?”

 

He knew Gabriel should have stayed in bed.

 

They just came back from last mission a couple of weeks ago. The sick leave last a week, after Gabriel insisted on going back to work so much Angela saw no point on forcing him to stay in bed.

 

Jesse looks around, realizing he got some slides open, an empty mug over his desk and the radio playing some old tunes he liked to listen to. _And if, you don't love me now, you will never love me again_ _._ It’s the song he played every time they went out on a mission: 'our song’, Jesse called it. Gabriel always laughed at that comment, playing along. _Our song, brat._

 

He walks to the desk and leaves his report just there, expecting his boss would take care of it later. At the end, he always helped him with every administrative paperwork. As long as he could shoot a gun, he would be okay. That’s what Gabriel promised.

 

Eventually he would need to learn how to properly fill a report but until then, Gabriel could take care of it. _So dependant._

 

He looks at Gabriel, studying his expression; he looks incredible calm when he is asleep, like a big cozy bear hiding its claws. Gabriel is still a dapper man despite the scars and tiny cuts on his face.

  


Jesse drags his fingertips across the desk as he approaches Gabriel, slightly tilting his head before bending over "Boss…” he calls again, testing the waters, getting close enough to feel Gabriel's breath coming out from his chapped lips “ _Gabriel--_ ”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He doesn’t even flinch at the voice but it does stops him on his tracks. Jesse close his mouth and open his eyes, pulling away from Gabriel and straightening to face the man standing at Gabriel’s door.

 

“What does it look like?” he asks, apathetic, not a bit intimidated by the cold blue eyes staring right through him.

 

As a child that grew up on the hot dessert, he is oblivious to the dangers of winter, unable to tell when a blizzard is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok next chapter is the last one and I do promise to take less than 6 months to finish this :') Maybe a week or so(?)


	4. Chapter 4

Due its geographical location, Gibraltar happens to have very mild winters: humid and rainy. 

 

However, when Gabriel wakes up, he does to a blizzard.

 

He winces when the lights above his head hurt his eyes; he doesn't recall turning them on, they usually do by themselves when the room becomes to dark, which suggests he took a nap through the afternoon. Gabriel rubs his eyes and tries to open them again, blinking several times until he is able to tell apart shapes and colors around of him.

 

Just then, he realizes he has company.

 

Back turned on him, Jesse stands in front of the tall figure of the strike commander; Gabriel can’t tell what face the young one is making, but he can tell Jack looks shaken. He got a trembling hand raised on the air, his cold gaze focused on his subordinate.

He has never been the expressive type, not a single sign on his face to give him away. The only way for Gabriel to read him was through his mouth; the edges of his lips twitch, jaw clenching when he felt frustrated. Jack bares his teeth before barking an order with a deep, low voice Gabriel doesn’t get the chance to hear very often:

 

“Get out.”

 

It takes Jesse a couple of seconds to move, shift his weight from one foot to another and bend over to pick up his hat. He throws a glance at Gabriel as if suddenly realizing he is awake; a smile comes to his lips as he holds his own reddened cheek, lifting his chin before turning on his heels. On a blink, he leaves the room as his commander ordered.

 

When the door closes, Jack’s hand comes down as he runs the other over his face. He takes a sharp breath through his teeth, releasing it slowly. 

 

“Jack?” Gabriel calls, rising from his seat and moving around. “What happened?” 

 

He halves the distance between them before Gabriel can finish the question; Jack outstretches a hand to grab his collar and pulls him close to his face. Icey blue meets warm almond, the clash of the seasons on a exchange of glances.

 

“Where is your god damn self-preservation sense?!” he grunts, his hot breath hitting Gabriel’s face as his ice-cold eyes fix him on his place.

 

And for a split second, Gabriel can’t recognize the person in front of him. 

 

He blinks several times, brows coming together. “...What are you talking about?” Rather than intimidated, he feels… confused.

  
  
  


The grip of Jack’s hand lossens, the question managing to put down the electric fire on Jack’s eyes; his gaze softens, going back to the same dazzling eyes that looked for Gabe across the room during boring meetings that made him yawn.

 

Jack is quiet for a moment, parting his lips as if he wished to say something but, “Nothing.” he breaths, pressing his knuckles against his lips, squeezing his eyes shut before leaving as quietly as Jesse did, but looking ashamed instead of proud.

 

* * *

“Do you think he is okay?”

 

Angela blinks several times, looking away from the book he was reading and meeting Fareeha’s curious eyes. 

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

Pulling her knees against her chest to hug her legs, Fareeha hums before speaking, “He’s been kind of quiet today after he went to the infirmary.”  they are in a communal rec room where the personal is allowed to take a break from their busy agendas, with comfy furniture around, differents console for the avid gamers and a gaming table for the fans of classics, a huge screen in case someone felt like watching a movie and books for them to read. Fareeha doesn’t spend too much time in there, enjoying more outdoor activities, but since Angela spent a lot of time indoors, she started to do it as well. “He refused to train with me today. That’s weird, he rarely says no to me.” she pinches her white  _ karategi,  _ sniffing the air and wrinkling her nose at the hint of sweat coming from her. She eyes Angela, hoping she wouldn’t mind.

 

“You think so?” Angela closes the slides from the tablet and focus her whole attention in Fareeha. “Well, he didn’t bother to tell me what happened, just asked for ointment.” She holds her chin, remembering Jesse’s visit “It wasn’t such a big deal anyway. That’s why I didn’t ask many questions.”  

 

“Maybe I’m exaggerating.” Fareeha sighs, resting her chin over her knees, “But I still feel like today he is… distant. As if something happened and he doesn’t want to tell me.” she sniffs and then rubs her nose with the back of her hand. “It’s not like he needs to tell me everything but…”

 

A smile pulls from Angela’s lips; she has always considered adorable their relationship. “But he is your best friend...” she grabs the tablet again, continuing with her lecture. “Give him space, maybe he will tell you later.”

 

“I hope so.” Fareeha puffs her cheeks, tilting her head. “He doesn’t need to keep secrets from me and I doubt there is something worse than...” she stops and covers her mouth, almost letting it slip.

 

The abrupt cut of her words doesn’t go unnoticed by Angela, who lifts her eyes a second time. “Worse than what?” 

Blood rushes to her cheeks, making her face look red and round like a sweet tomato. “Uh… nothing.”

 

Angela arches an eyebrow, not pleased by the answer; she ends up smiling after a moment, when she guesses what Fareeha meant. “If it’s about Commander Reyes: I already know.”

 

Gaping like a fish out of the water, Fareeha makes vague gestures with her hands, trying to fake confusion but taking too long to answer until it becomes obvious Angela nailed it. She lets out an exasperated sigh, grabbing her own head, fearing she might have accidentally revealed Jesse’s secret during a previous conversation. “How-- did you know?”

 

Angela gently pats the girl’s head, a soft smile on her lips. “The real question is, how not to know it?”

  
  


* * *

Jack pinches the bridge of his nose as a throbbing headache make him grit his teeth.

 

“Please, turn that thing off...” he snarls, waving a hand on the air. 

 

Ana turns off the fire and retrieves the kettle from the kitchen, “I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep,  _ commander _ .” she mockers, “I thought you were in bed already.”

 

The lights are off, except for the glow of the electrical appliances around the kitchen, forcing Jack to squint his eyes to properly look at Ana; she is wearing a long dark blue robe, her hair loosen and cascading over her shoulders.   

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Past midnight.” the woman pours herself a cup of tea, no sugar as usual. “So, are you telling me what happened?”

 

Resting his face on the palm of his hand, Jack frowns: “Nothing.” 

 

“Right... and that’s why you’re in the kitchen past midnight, gulping a whole bottle of whisky all by yourself.” Ana holds the cup and takes a sip, tasting her tea. “You want me to guess?”

 

“I said it’s--”

 

“It has something to do with your little jealous outburst?” 

 

Jack sinks his face on his hands, “...what did he tell you?”

 

“Not enough.” Ana inspects her nails. “But I rather hear your version.”

 

Jack wraps his fingers around the neck of the bottle and gulps the rest of the drink before speaking again. “He tried to kiss Gabe while he was asleep.”

 

The smug smile on Ana’s face disappear when Jack explains what happened. Taken aback by Jack’s accusation, she looks even embarrassed; “Oh…” she looks down and away from Jack, biting her thumbnail. “That kid…”

 

Blinking slowly, Jack settles the bottle over the table. “You don’t look very surprised…”

 

“I’m surprised he did something like that, but let’s not pretend we didn’t know how he felt.” Ana lifts her eyes, lacing her fingers over her lap. “The kid looks at Gabriel with stars on his eyes, Jack. He never intended to lie.” her eyes turn fierce, making her look like a lioness protecting her cub. “Probably because he isn’t good at hiding his feelings.” A sad smile appears on her lips. “Unlike others.”

 

Bile climbing up his throat, making his eyes water. “He has no right to do that.”

 

“Of course he doesn’t.” Ana shakes her head, “But, Jack, even if it’s not Jesse, eventually, someone is going to make a move on Gabriel.” she smiles. “Just so you know, the guy is pretty popular among a lot of recruits.” she looks away and murmurs “Must be his habit of walking shirtless around.” 

 

Jack presses his forehead against the cold surface of the counter, where a half empty bottle of vodka rests. “I don’t like that.”

 

“I know…”

 

They stay in silent for a moment, only the buzzing of the engine filling the room; Ana looks fondly at Jack, reaching his back to give a light pat.

 

“You should go to bed.” Ana retrieves the empty bottle Jack has been leisurely drinking until she arrived. “I’ll talk to Jesse so this won’t repeat, okay? It doesn’t matter how he feels, we all can agree he shouldn’t take advantage of Gabriel’s bad habit of leaving the door unlocked.”

 

“I’d appreciate that.” Jack mouths, his forehead still pressed against the counter. “You look pretty.” 

 

She laughs, “Well, thank you.” 

 

Once Ana leaves, Jack considers going to bed already, seeing no point on staying there if there wasn’t any alcohol near to drink. And even if there was, Ana would kill him if she found out. 

 

Maybe he could pass by Gabriel’s room and to talk to him properly. He spent the whole day avoiding him and the last thing he needed was the guy thinking he got something against him. Gabriel did nothing wrong and if anything Jack was the one to blame after his reaction. Ana was right: this wouldn’t be the last time, and he couldn’t planning to punch every single recruit who tried to lure him.

 

“Or could I?” Jack squints his eyes for a moment before bursting out laughing. “What am I saying?” he closes his eyes, head hanging between his shoulders.

 

“Jack.”

 

He first believes the voice was coming from his head, where his memories of Gabriel nest. At that point, it wouldn’t surprise him. It takes a second call for him to realize he is pretty much awake. 

 

“What?” Jack huffs, looking up at Gabriel with dark, heavy eyes.

 

Dressed on a plain shirt and sweatpants, Gabriel looks like he just woke from bed as well. Jack stares at him for a moment, taking in the view of Gabriel’s tousled hair and his sleepy eyes, the tight white shirt and loose sweatpants. “You weren’t in your room so…” 

 

“I was thirsty.” he rustles, rubbing his running nose.  _ Damn that good looking man. _

 

“Uh, I see.”  Gabriel sits next to him as Jack spins on the barstool, trying to distract himself, “You look a bit... tipsy. Maybe you shouldn’t do that, you could--” 

 

Jack slips and hits the ground before Gabriel can’t finish the phrase. “You idiot!” Gabriel pales and rushes to help Jack, who burst out laughing, holding his sides. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine!” Jack giggles, allowing Gabriel to pulls his arms and helping him sit on the floor. “That hurt, though.”

 

“Let me take you to bed.” Gabriel offers, trying to pull him up.

 

“Bed…” Jack laughs, as if the word itself were extremely funny. “You don’t learn, do you?”

 

“What?” Narrowed eyes, Gabriel release Jack’s hand. “What are you talking about?”

 

Jack lols his head, heavy lidded eyes trying to look at Gabriel, cheeks flushed after drinking a bit too much.

 

“Self-preservation.” he slurs, biting his lip. “You lack of it.”

 

“Listen, I don’t get what you’re saying and it’s starting to freak me out.” Gabriel crunches in front of Jack “If you got something to say, say it already, because I’m done with your little--”

 

The grip on his collar is definitely too strong for someone who just gulped a whole bottle of vodka, and the clash of their mouths is far from what a real kiss should be. It’s fierce, rough and a bit wet. More needy than loving, like a man hanging on a tight rope about to break. 

 

The kiss barely last as Jack’s lips slip, landing on Gabriel’s neck where he mouths: 

 

“Sorry.”

 

Shoulders stiff, Gabriel doesn’t move an inch, allowing Jack to sinks his nose on the curvature of his neck. He clenches on Gabriel’s shirt and takes a deep inhale; just then, Gabriel pushes him away.

 

“Don’t.” 

 

Jack’s expression turns sour when Gabriel speaks, even when his voice is soft and kind. 

 

“Yeah.” Jack cover his face with his hands, sputters, laughs. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t apologize--” Gabriel rushes, settling a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder, “You’re drunk, I get it.” he scratches the back of his head, a dark flush on his cheeks. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Jack smacks Gabriel’s hand away, feeling the blood rush to his face “I wanted to do this since a while ago.” he looks down, fisting his hands. “I’m just a coward who couldn’t do it sober.”

 

Gabriels quiets, blinking several times. “So, you meant to do it?”

 

“Yes! I meant to kiss you, imbecile!” Jack shouts at him, smacking his thighs, face burning bright red it made the freckles on his face stand out. “I’m sorry I don’t know how to flirt!” 

 

It was a miracle they didn’t wake up anyone with all the shouting, though Gabriel seemed to care about the personal of the base. 

 

“Be quiet!” Gabriel tries to reach his arm but Jack keeps pushing him away. “You’re going to wake up the whole--” 

 

“Then what should I do?!” Jack cries out, eyes glistening with tears “How can I convince you that I like you? What do I need to do? Just tell-” 

 

The second time they kiss, it does feels like a real kiss. Maybe because Gabriel wasn’t drunk, or because the way he moved his mouth. Jack tries to speak and any word dies on his mouth when Gabriel pushes his tongue, coaxing a moan from him. He tilts his face, reaching deeper, coaxing another sound from Jack’s mouth. 

 

“I’ll--” Jack mouths when Gabriel pulls away, just for a moment, before kissing him again. “I’ll be quiet.”

 

“I’m not doing it to shut you, idiot.” Gabriel groans, looking at Jack’s slightly swollen pink lips; Gabriel fights the urge to bite them. 

 

It’s probably the alcohol, Jack believes, but Gabriel’s eyes seem to glow in the half-light. He parts his lips, trying to come up with something meaningful to say, trying to conveys his feelings. But then Gabriel settles a hand on his thighs, the edges of his mouth curving up, and Jack feels about to combust when Gabriel pulls from his pants.

 

And bends over.

 

* * *

“Hey!”

 

Jack sniffs, rubbing his running nose as he joins the person on the balcony who called his name.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“Great, great!” Gabriel laughs, offering Jack the rest of the beer he’s drinking. “You’re family is funny.”

 

“Sure, you say that because you got to hear so many embarrassing stories about me.” Jack scratches the back of his head, a smile pulling from his mouth. He takes a sip and then leaves the bottle over the rail. “You better not tell anyone.”

 

“About the wild pony? Or the time you ate and entire pumpkin and got sick? Or about your disastrous first kiss?” Gabriel counts, grinning as Jack roll his eyes. “Awh, come on, you know is funny.”

 

“About the last one,” Jack crosses his arms, “I must admit the girl wasn’t my type.”

“Oh, really?” Gabriel stands next to him, nudging his side with his knuckles. “So, tell me, Morrison...” he slurs, head lolling from right to left, heavy lidded eyes, cheeks stained with red after drinking a bit too much “What’s your type?”

Jack feels the blood rush to his face, his cheeks coloring bright red as the christmas lights he got at home. 

“Ah-- well--” Jack stutters, looks away, resting a cheek on his palm. He looks at Gabriel and then away. “Dark hair, deep eyes, swarthy.” he mumbles, looking down. “Funny, loud, cheeky.”  

“Huh,” Gabriel takes the beer and finishes its content, throwing his head back as he drinks until the last drop- “That sounds like Ana.”

 

Jack sighs, closing his eyes.

 

_ “I was talking about you.” _

* * *

He wakes up to a musky essence and the smell of cheap cigarettes. A very familiar smell, from his days in SEP, when he used to share his old room with--

 

“You’re up finally.”

 

Jack turns on his side, meeting Gabriel’s heavy gaze. He holds a cigarette between his fingers, blowing a white cloud of smoke between that dissipates into thin air. 

 

“We’re in your room.” Jack mouths, face flushed once he realizes where he was sleeping.

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t take you to your room.” Gabriel shrugs, putting off the cigar. “And you kept dry humping me. We were lucky no one saw us on the aisle on the way towards my room.”

 

Jack squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his face against a pillow. “Ugh, sorry.” 

 

Gabriel snorts, then laughs loud and long, holding his stomach, “It’s fine, Jack, I’m glad you like me that much.” he grabs the pillow and throws it away. “Stop hiding already.”

 

Unable to hide anymore, Jack covers his eyes with the back of his hand, feeling his face burning. “I’ve been doing it for so long I just got used to it.” 

 

“Huh,” Gabriel straddles Jack’s hips, making his partner jump and look at him with big blue eyes, “You don’t have to anymore.” he holds his hands over Jack’s head, grinning. “You got pretty eyes.”

 

“Thanks.” Jack babbles, eyes fixed on Gabriel’s mouth and that cheeky smile he liked so much “I-- wanted to tell you but--” 

 

The kiss catches him off guard, as if he wasn’t expecting it at all, as if they haven’t slept together in the first place.

 

And when Gabriel pulls away, Jack throws his arms around his neck and pulls him closer, clashing their mouths together. 

 

* * *

“ One, two, three; one, two three .” Angela counts, holding Fareeha’s hand as they spin around the training room. “That’s it, you’re doing great!”

 

“R-Really?” Fareeha throws a glance over her shoulder “See, Gabe? I told you I could do it!” 

“You were the one complaining about the classes on first place!” Gabriel shouts from the distance, coaxing a laugh from Angela as Fareeha blushes.

The dancing classes seemed to help, and Fareeha easily learned how to lead someone else. That someone being Angela’s slim figure. They look like they’re having fun and that makes his stomach flip. 

Once the girls are done, they invite Gabriel to come along and hang out to watch a movie. Gabriel thank them for the invite but decide to stay behind for a moment, enjoying the quiet place the training room became when no one was around. He turns off the music and stands up, turning on his heels when suddenly, the lights go on. 

“What the--?”

_ <<I took my love, I took it down>>  
_

Music starts to play again, a song different from Angela and Fareeha's dance, a song that bring memories of christmas and snow covered hills, an improvised date and cheap beer while looking at the view from a balcony.

_ <<Well, I've been 'fraid of changin' >>  
_

Gabriel looks around and finds Jack coming from the dark, walking towards him.

“What are you doing?” he asks playfully, crossing his arms as the music keeps playing around them. There again, is just Jack and him. And even despite what happened between them, he can't help to feel uneasy.

_ <<Cause I've built my life around you>> _

Jack stops in front of him, a lopsided grin on his face.  He looks more secure than when they left his room in silence, not talking about ehat just happened between them. Not because they didn't want to, or because it didn't matter, but because Gabriel wanted it to let it sink. 

He extends a hand towards Gabriel and bows.

“May I have this dance?”

Gabriel blinks slowly, looking at the hand offered to him before lifting his eyes and meeting Jack’s gaze. He can’t help to smile, sincerely moved by Jack’s dumb attempts to be romantic.

“Sure.”   

* * *

“Nice job, Jack.” Fareeha whispers, holding a fist as Angela and Jesse loom through the door behind her to look at the couple slow dance. The three of them display different reactions, but are sincerely moved by the earnesty of that heartfelt dance they were doing. They would grow up looking up at them, at their relationship, not expecting a fairy tale ending but forever remembering Jack and Gabriel’s ballad.

_< <Oh, the landslide will bring it down>>_

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are STILL reading this after taking so long to finish this relatively short story: thank you so much :') I'm happy to finally give it a end. 
> 
> Find me at twitter as "possssum"


End file.
